After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History
by CecilandSideshowBobfan1998
Summary: This is a Jededaiah and Octavius yaoi story (and I know I spelled Sacagawea and Jededaiah wrong in the story). This story is in Jededaiah's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Note: This story is in Jedidiah's point of view.

Chapter 1 of 11

Lots of giant people were here at the museum, including Gigantor, but it was daytime so I was frozen, and no I wasn't stuck in ice. Anyways, it was 5:55 PM, which meant I'd be frozen for another 2 hours and 5 minutes. Gigantor probably will be working here for now on. Which is good, since he was somewhat the reason, me, Octavius, Sacajawea, the 3 Russians, the 3 cave men, Octavius men, my fellow cowboys, and Dexter were sent to the Federal Archives. Well I bet ya'll is wondering why my last words would have included the story of mine and Octavius's relationship, from enemies to pals... Well me and Octavius did start out as enemies...and it was somewhat Gigantor's fault... Yet now that I think about it... I've been having some strange feelings when I'm around Octavius. I'm not sure what they are. Maybe Gigantor could tell me, hopefully...

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 is next 


	2. Chapter 2

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 2 of 11

Well after it had been 2 hours and 5 minutes, all of the exhibits came to life. Gigantor was showing some woman the part of mine and Octavius's exhibit that Octavius and his romans were in, which is the case across from the one I was in. Anyways, I knock on the glass of my case and Gigantor says to the woman, "Excuse me." He then opens the glass of my case and says, "Hey Jed." I say, "Gigantor, I've got a question I need to ask ya." Gigantor says, "Alright." I say, "Well partner, you know how me and Octavius are such good pals." Gigantor nods and I say, "Well partner, I get these strange feelings in my chest when I'm around 'im now...So what I need to know is, what are these strange feelings?" Gigantor says, "Well the way you're putting it, it sounds like you love him..." I say, "Wait this strange feeling is love? Well I'll be. Thanks Gigantor. Do me a favor and don't tell Octavius... I'll tell 'im either tommorrow or the next day." Gigantor says, "Why not tell him today?"I say, "Have ya lost your mind, Gigantor? I ain't gonna ruin my friendship with Octavius, I'm afraid that if I tell 'im that I love 'im too soon it could cause 'im to hate me." Gigantor nods and says, "But you should act fast instead of wait and then learn that it could be too late when you act." I nod and say, "I know, Gigantor.." I sigh and say, "Alright, I'll tell 'im, partner. Thanks for your help." Gigantor nods.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next 


	3. Chapter 3

A Night at the museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 3 of 11

I hop down from my case, and head towards Octavius's case, and I'm careful about not being stepped on. Well once I reach Octavius's case, I say, "Octavius, mind helping this cowboy up to your case?" Octavius looks down, sees me, and tosses a rope. I climb up the rope and say, "Thanks, partner." Octavius says, "You're welcome." I look down and take a deep breath and say, "Hey Octavius,I need to tell you something.." Octavius says, "Go ahead." I sigh and say, "I love you..."

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 is next 


	4. Chapter 4

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 4 of 11

Well like I was expecting, Octavius says in a surprised manner, "You love me?" I sigh and say, "Yes... I know it's surprising, partner." But what I was expecting was for Octavius to be okay with it, but he then says, "I could actually tell that you loved me..." I look up at Octavius and say, "Ya could? How?" He then says, "You always spent lots of time with me. You also were more willing to risk your own life for me." I say, "Yeah, partner. I just hope that you're okay with me loving you..." He then says. "I actually love you too." I say in a surprised manner, "Ya really love me?" He then nods and says, "Yes." I kiss him, which he kisses me back.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 is next

(also sorry about the wait...I kinda got busy.) 


	5. Chapter 5

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 5 of 11

I pull away and say, "You're a great kisser, my love." Octavius says, "You're great kisser too, my love." I smile then kiss him again, who gladly kisses me back. I pull away and say, "I hope we stay together forever, my love." He nods and says, "I bet we'll be together forever, my love." I say, "I can't believe I was afraid to tell ya that I loved ya..." He says, "You probably were worried that I might have not felt the same way, or that it would ruin our friendship." I say, "It was both." He says, "Well I'm glad you gained the courage to tell me, my love." I say, "Gigantor helped me. I need to thank him for helping me."

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 is next 


	6. Chapter 6

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 6 of 11

I say to Octavius, "I'm gonna go thank Gigantor, I'll be back soon, but could ya help me get down since your case is farther from the ground than mine is." He nods and says, "Of course, my love." He grabs the rope he used to help me up, and puts to where it's hanging down. I climb down the rope and once I'm on the ground I say, "I'll be right back, partner." I then begin walking around carefully the museum looking for Gigantor. After a few minutes I spot him, he's talking to Teddy, I carefully and quickly walk over to Gigantor. After 2 minutes I reach him, I know with my small size, he wouldn't hear me if I yelled, even at my loudest, so I kick his foot. Gigantor doesn't seem to notice me, so I pull out my little guns, and shoot 'em, the noise of my guns gets Gigantor attention, he looks down, sees me and says to Teddy, "Hang on a minute, Teddy." Teddy says, "Sure thing, Lawerance" Gigantor sits down on the ground and says, "What's up, Jed?"I say, "Partner, I came ta thank ya for helping me gain the courage ta tell Octavius how I felt. If it weren't for ya I'd never have told Octavius how I felt."Gigantor says, "You're welcome, s are you and him together?" I nod and say, "Yep, me and him are together, partner. I'm gonna go back and spend some more time with him, I guess I'll spend the whole night with him." Gigantor nods and says, "Alright, see ya Jed." I nod, and begin walking carefully back to mine and Octavius's exhibit area. After a few minutes I arrive below Octavius's case, luckily he left the rope down for me. I climbed up the rope and once I reach his case, I look around noticing something weird, most of Octavius men were gone... Guess Octavius wanted them to go look for something..I don't know though.

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 is next

(sorry about the long wait) 


	7. Chapter 7

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 7 of 11

Octavius pats me on the shoulder and says, "So you thanked Larry, my love?" I say, "Yep, partner." Octavius says, "Well what would you like to do? I mean we got a long time till sunrise." I say, "Well I figured I'd just spend the entire night with you.."He says, "Well would you like to check out the Coliseum?"I say, "Sure, and maybe afterwards I can show you around my case, since I'm gonna have to check on my boys." Octavius nods and says, "Well you'll have to follow me, so my guards know you're with me." I nod and we head to the Coliseum, once we reach the Coliseum, two of Octavius guards nearly attack me, but Octavius says, "He's with me." As I expected the guards backed off, and let us into the Coliseum. I say once we're in the Coliseum, "Man this place sure is huge, what normally happens here, partner?" Octavius says, "Gladiator battles." I say, "What battles?"He says, "Gladiator battles, do you not know what a Gladiator is?" I shake my head and say, "No, partner." He says, "A Gladiator is an armed combatant who entertains audiences by fighting other Gladiators." I say, "Ah so sort of like a Showdown? We cowboys do Showdowns often at high noon." He nods and says, "Yeah I guess you can say that." I say, "Well you're a great leader, we both are, Gigantor was right about that, I can't believe we used to be enemies." He nods and says, "Yeah, and I'm glad we're together." I nod and say, "Me too."

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 is next 


	8. Chapter 8

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After retuning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 8 of 11

After a few minutes I say, "Well how about we head to my case, oh and once we get there you'll have to stay with me, or else my boys'll attack ya, they still ain't to happy with ya kind." Octavius nods and says, "Guess we'll have to get our people used to each other huh?" I say, "Yep, it'll take some time though, like maybe 3 or 4 nights." He nods and says, "Yeah, so we are going to head to your case, or not?" I say, "Oh yeah, we sure are, follow me." He says, "I know where your case is." I say "Yeah, but as I said, once we get there you'll have to stay with me." He nods, and we exit the Coliseum, and Octavius's guards glare at me, I ignore it and me and Octavius head to my case. We both climb down the rope, and once we're on the ground, we carefully head to my case, once we're below my case, I say loudly, "Hey boys, toss down a rope so I can get up there." A rope is tossed down and we both climb up it, and once we reach the top of it, three of my boys pull out their guns and aim them at Octavius, I say, "Woah, woah, boys chill he's with me!" My boys at first ignore me and nearly pulled the triggers till I said, "Boys! The guns don't work no point in shooting 'em!" My boys then put their guns away and go back to what they were doing, I say, "Sorry 'bout that, my boys normally listen to me, don't know what's up..."

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9 is next 


	9. Chapter 9

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 9 of 11

I say, "Well what would like to check out first, I'll make sure I chill my boys out anywh-." Octavius kisses me, I kiss him back, once we depart, I say, "Want to just walk around? I'll make sure to keep an eye on my boys." Octavius nods and says, "Sure, I mean I don't care what we do, as long we're together." I smile and say, "That is so sweet, ya sure are sweet guy." He nods and says, "Thanks, and you're a sweet guy too, my love." I kiss him, and he kisses me back. We then depart and I say, "I love ya so much, my love." He says, "I love you too, my love" I look around see a few of my boys aiming their guns at Octavius, I say, "Boys, stop, he's with me! Besides the guns don't work, no point shooting 'em! Just go back to what ya was doing!" My boys put their guns away and go back to what they was doing, Octavius says, "Thanks, my love." I say, "Ya welcome, my love." I kiss him, and he kisses me back.

End of chapter 9

Chapter 10 is next 


	10. Chapter 10

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 10 of 11

I pull away, and take Octavius's left hand in my right hand... My boys surround us, and I say, "Boys! Chill! He ain't gonna hurt me! We's dating, so just go back to whatcha was doing." My boys at first just look at me like I was crazy, then they shrug and go back to what they was doing. I say, "I don't understand, my boys usually ain't like this.. I'll have a talk with 'em tommorow night." Octavius nods and says, "We've got a long night ahead of us, huh?" I say, "Yeah we sure do, my love, but it ain't nothing we can't handle, right?" He nods and says, "Right." I kiss him, and he kisses me back. When we depart, I say, "Would ya like ta check out the railroad?" He says, "The what?" I say, "Railroad, guess we both got lots of different things in our times... Anyways a railroad is made up of wood and metal, and trains go across 'em." He says, "What's a train?" I say, "It's something that carries many people from place ta place, and it runs on coal."

End of chapter 10

Chapter 11 is next 


	11. Chapter 11

A Night at the Museum yaoi story

A Jedidiah and Octavius story

After returning to the New York's Museum of Natural History

Chapter 11 of 11

Octavius says, "Well how about we just walk around, like you said earlier?" I say, "Yeah, good idea, I mean then I can tell ya more 'bout the technology in my time." He nods, and we begin walking around my case, a few of my boys are working on the railroad. I notice some of my boys using dynamite, and I say, "Boys, all's ya gonna hits a wall, no point in usin' that there dynamite." Octavius says, "What's this so called dynamite?" I say, "Well it causes explosions, and it usually comes in pack of ten sticks. Ya light it and wait and then it explodes." Octavius nods and I say, "Well my boys must never learn, I guess I'll have to teach 'em." Octavius kisses me, I kiss him back. We depart and I say, "I love ya so much , my love." He says, "I love you too, my love." I smile and say, "This is one of the best nights of my whole life." He says, "I feel the same way." I say, "And it's just getting started."

The end...

Or is it? 


End file.
